


Facebook drabble challenge 1

by Slashfangirl



Series: Facebook Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashfangirl/pseuds/Slashfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was a 4 word drabble chalande for rouge s fanfiction its all Sperick ans a little dave and hotch thrown in for fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook drabble challenge 1

Ok so these are four drabbles about Derek and Spencer. this is slash. this is also the random word challenge from Rouge S Fanfiction. i own nothing! Please enjoy!

Word 1- Marriage  
well i never thought id see this day said Aaron Hotchner to David Rossi. “what that after Spencer and Derek got married they would sneak off to go have sex in the bathroom at their own reception?” said David “That and that we would be doing the same thing.Especially after our marrage.” said Aaron as he pulled Dave close for a steamy kiss.

word 2- Frail  
“Dammit Derek just because im 3 months pregnant does not mean you get to carry me up the stairs when we go to bed!" cried Spencer as his beloved husband was piggybacking him up the stairs. “does too," said Derek “You are carrying our baby and the doctor said for you to stay off your feet." Derek said as he deposited Spencer on the bed “Im not frail" he said as he watched Derek prepare them for bed. “Baby o know your not frail now let me show you how frail you arn’t." Derek growled as he leapt onto the bed.

word 3 - transport  
“wouldn’t it be cool to actually use a transporter beam for transport Derek?" said Spencer as he turned around to face Derek. “uhhhh yea i guess, you really are a nerd you know that right?" Spencer just looked at Derek for a minute then wrapped his arms around him “ yes but im your nerd now lets transport ourselves outa here and back to the hotel" 

word 4- greeting  
Derek came home after a long case without his pretty boy he missed him so much. “Spencer im home!!!..................Spencer?” called Derek as he began to climb the stairs to their bedroom when suddenly something flew threw the air towards him and knocked him backwards off the stairs. “Derek!” Spencer cried “im so glad your home i have the greatest news ever!! Spencer cried out still on top of Derek and bouncing on him. “IM PREGNANT!!!!” he cried out “really?” Derek said half in awe and half in disbelief. “YES!” Cried Spencer as he flung his arms around Derek. “well that was one hell of a greeting baby.” said Derek as he smiled as he wrapped his arms around Spencer “but no more leaping off the stairs OK?” he said as he proceeded to kiss Spencer very soundly.


End file.
